


Fallout 4: The Sole Survivors Ordeal Part 1

by Samas34



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Multi, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samas34/pseuds/Samas34
Summary: The Sole Survivor of Vault 111 investigates the disappearance of two women from Diamond City. But is led into the clutches of the hedonistic raider gang known as the 'Boylston Club'.
Kudos: 5





	Fallout 4: The Sole Survivors Ordeal Part 1

The following short is set within the Fallout 4 universe. However, it changes certain events from the ‘canon’ storyline within the game itself. I have tried to ‘fill’ in as many plot holes as I could that the changes would result in. So consider this an ‘Alternate’ (and FAR more gritty) Universe.  
(Be warned, this story has scenes of non-consensual sex and situations if that offends DO NOT READ and also remember it is entirely fictional!)

The Dugout Inn was what he had initially expected it to be before he left the Clubs range. Diamond City's local watering hole and place for travelers to rest their heads before heading out again, usually further east.

He had chosen the place to crash in when he wasn’t scouting for fresh meat in the settlement’s main market outside, so far though he hadn’t had any luck, most of the women here were either prostitutes plying their trade or locals that worked in the town itself, and hardly ever left during this time of the year.

The club had already snatched up two from here, and the townsfolk were on edge. Like he had warned the group’s leader, Edward Taylor was it?! Snatching people from an actual settlement would quickly heighten alertness even further than it is already, what with the whole thing with the so-called ‘Institute’ going around.

People were already watching one another’s backs. But what did they care about what he said! He was just hired to find the crew’s unfortunate victims, he wasn’t part of their fucked up little ‘club’!

When he was first approached by one of the Boylston Clubs members, he’d just assumed they were another of the many usual Raider outfits that formed, often temporarily, out in the Commonwealth’s wastelands, but as he did jobs for them, he quickly realized they were something else.

All of them were men that seemed to keep themselves in peak physical condition, they all still had a mouthful of intact teeth, a rarity for those who lived out in wastelands, and most disturbingly of all, they paid him to find them women.

Not just any women either.

The targets he picked for them had to be healthy-looking, so the bulk of actual wastelander’s were out, they had to be attractive for the obvious reasons, and they had to be easy to snatch or lure into a trap. All of these requirements shrank the pool of acceptable candidates a lot, and before he came to Diamond City he had relied upon targeting caravaneers and other routine travelers, as they were generally loners with no relatives nearby to have to worry about.

But Edward had told him to start looking for targets further afield. To start scouting the large settlements for prey, this job had just become a lot more difficult and dangerous for him, probably too dangerous.

He’d marked just two women in Diamond city, the Club had successfully grabbed both, and already the whole settlement was on high alert, the families of both victims hiring that fucked up robot man to start sniffing around for their missing loved ones.

This was going to be the last one, he’d collect his caps afterward and then head as far east as he could. The locals here were already giving him the eye, starting to ask what his business was in the town, he’d hung around for too long to be a traveler just passing through.

The woman who worked for the two brothers here at the Dugout was easy on the eye. She was young, looked like she wasn’t a user of any drugs, and definitely wasn’t one of the local hookers, her name was Scarlett or something, didn’t matter. He could mark her and then fuck off out of here and let the club take care of the rest.

He was about to go along with his plan when the jackpot waltzed through the door.

‘Holy mama!’

He swallowed heavily, it had been a while since his wood down below had knocked, but the thing that had just come through the door had got it slamming at his flies hard!

She had her jet black hair in one of those straight bob cut styles. She was well pretty, smooth clean face, full set of teeth that actually looked cared for, and some real deep blue eyes. He guessed she was about her early thirties. But holy shit her rack was something!

Killer hips and thighs. Definitely a mama to someone lucky, and rocking an awesome set of tits in what appeared to be one of those old skintight vault suits, jacked-up further with leather armor pieces. She looked really toned, her body had seen some dangerous action for sure, but damn did it still look womanly with it!

He watched her as she moved towards the bar. She had weapons holstered, a mean-looking revolver and what looked like one of those old pre war laser rifles slung over her back. 

This one had to be a trap job for sure, no way they could just overpower her, at least not without causing half the Commonwealth to know what was going down!

He had quickly forgotten about Scarlett, this one was it! His eyes never left her as she finished up talking to one of the brothers at the bar. He positioned himself at one of the tables near the entrance and got ready for his ‘potential customer’ ruse.

“Thanks anyway, I won’t hang around for too long, just pick some brains around here, not literally of course!” Natasha forced a small giggle, hoping to lighten the tone.

“It is...how you say...fine?! Your Nick Valentine’s new partner right?! He good for someone made of scrap metal! Ha!”

The Bartender, ‘Vadim’, seemed ok to her. Definitely looked like he could handle himself, but nice and easy to talk to. He had given her the go-ahead to question the customers and travelers around the inn, and he’d known one of the missing women from the settlement.

Her name was Rachel McPeirce, Twenty-two years old, and worked at the ‘Swatters’ stall run by Moe Cronin. Both of her parents had come into Nick’s office literally the morning after she failed to show up at the small shack home they shared in the settlement Stadiums fields, where the bulk of the people in the town lived.

They had given a few details, but Rachel always came here to the Inn after work for her evening meal before heading home. Moe said that she had left the stall as normal and he had seen her enter the Dugout without any problems, as it was within eyeshot of the stall. Vadim had recalled her coming in and ordering her food as normal and eating before she left, no change in her usual routine.

But she had not returned home. At some point on the trip from the Inn to the stadium grounds, she must have been abducted. No one had found any bodies or evidence of a deadly firefight, which would have been easily heard by the Security patrollers. The only possible explanations was that either she had left of her own accord or someone had grabbed her.

Her mother and father had understandably been distraught. Racheal had a good relationship with her family, there didn’t seem to be any reason for her to just up stakes and leave without telling anyone, and of course, there was the other disappearance that Nick had told her about.

Elaine Richardson, another woman, this time in her mid-thirties. She had been a singer at the colonial taphouse, apparently nice-looking, obviously to her husband Samuel. But according to the customers at the taphouse, she did seem to draw in the crowds, so there must have been something to his claim. She had disappeared under similar circumstances.

It obviously wasn’t a coincidence.

Her first thought, like most others, was that it was just yet more work of the Institute. The mysterious organization that seemingly produced the ‘synths’ throughout the Commonwealth, the strange machines that are made to look like identical copies of human beings. Originally metal and machine, like Nick himself, but covered with a layer of skin-like material to pass as human. Now seemingly, living and breathing, virtually indistinguishable from actual humans. 

The Institute snatched people and replaced them with these organic copies to act in their place. But in both these cases, there had been no replacements it seemed, no fleshy ‘androids’ taking the place of the two missing women. Which was why both she and Nick believed that someone else was involved.

Natasha spent the next fifteen minutes questioning patrons before she got her break.

She had been about to call it a day. But the last one, a man who looked about forty-something, wearing crudely armored garage overalls and holstering a combat pistol, gave her a lead she could follow.

“Excuse me? But could I have a moment to talk? I won’t hold you up too long, but it is important.”

He could not believe his luck! Originally he had planned to use his old ‘ I need hired protection while I travel’ schtick. But his target had literally just walked up to him first!

“Er...sure! What’s up, honey?!” He put up his ‘ smooth talker’ guise, it sometimes threw people off a bit, and he sure as hell needed that with the looks from the locals he’d been getting recently!

“I’m an assistant detective to Nick Valentine’s agency.” She watched the man, his slight smile didn’t change as she spoke. “I’m looking for two women that seem to have gone missing over the last few days, their families are worried about them.”

‘Shit!’

“Oh?!... That sounds fucked up to be honest! Any...info you’ve found out?!”

The woman’s eyes narrowed slightly before she spoke.

“You seem...interested? You know something?!”

Fuck man! Think fast! And think NOW!

He threw back the last of the shitty moonshine they served here before placing the glass down.

“Look Doll! I didn’t really want to cough up anything about this, but if you want the story you’d better take a seat!”

Natasha eyed the guy suspiciously as she pulled the other chair from under the table he was sitting at, she sat down, her large breasts were pushed up by the table as she leaned forward, He swallowed again,

‘god woman! You are one fucking sexy minx aren’t you!.’ He thought.

“Ok?! I’m Listening.”

“I’m usually a hired gun for the caravanners that operate out of Bunker Hill.” He literally threw together his story as he talked, hoping he didn’t drop himself in shit in the process. “It’s basically just watching over the traders and looking tough enough to scare off anyone who wants to try their luck. Didn’t have any problems at first. We headed out, made our drops, and then made our way back home, simple job!”

“But I’m guessing that people started to go missing?!” Natasha replied.

“Not just people, women specifically!” He carried on throwing together a cover story as he kept up the conversation. “We would stop at our destinations for the night, some of us would pay for some tail if you know what I mean! But the next morning one of the women traders or hired guns was gone!”

He continued on, the cover starting to take shape in his head, along with a plan. “At first the assholes at Bunker Hill didn’t care, the missing were easily replaced, but then one of their more ‘influential’ traders disappeared on a trip and they started to take notice of the possible loss in caps! They offered me and a few others on the escort side a generous bonus if we bought them any new info...which is why I’m actually here in Diamond City!”

The woman leaned back, her beautiful eyes seemed to light up as he fed her the bullshit, her tits jiggled as she moved, causing an aching twinge in his groin. He carried on, giving her more rope to reel her in.

“When I got here, I learned about one of the chicks disappearing, but by then I already knew what was going down. Do you know where Boston common is?!”

Natasha knew the area of course, She had once lived in Boston before even the bombs dropped. Over 200 years ago!

“Yeah, you could say I’m familiar with the place. I’ve...been around for a while you could say!”

He continued on, a somewhat good story forming in his head.

“I don’t know if it’s your run of the mill raider or scavver outfit that’s running out of there, but the ones I saw didn’t seem the types. Their weapons were a lot more spiffy for one thing, none of that shitty pipe stuff you usually see, and the gear they wore looked more like they were going to raid an old pre war cocktail party rather than prey on passing caravans!”

Natasha rubbed her chin as she thought. “That area is quite dangerous now, but I suppose it would be good cover if you were careful.” He could see that his lure was working.

“It is! Swan lake is a fucking death trap! And the whole area has pockets of radiation spikes. But there’s a ruined structure just outside of the pond where I saw them shoving people with what looked like sacks over their heads. One of them had a fancy dress on that the missing rich bitch liked to wear. The one that Bunker Hill wants found!”

The woman leaned closer to him, her blue eyes and silky smooth lips making him feel light-headed, her aroma made his hormones swim wild through his blood as she spoke. He could barely stop himself from grabbing her and taking her over the table there and then! 

Working for those fucking sickos at the club had affected him for sure! Bastards!

“This building?! Which one is it?!” The woman was now visibly excited, she had bitten the proverbial lure, it was time to reel her in!

“The place used to be one of those old stationery shops I think, you know, where they used to sell office supplies and paper as such. There’s half of a rusty sign still over the entrance, I think it says ‘Alvi’ or something. Look! I’m just the guy that watches over the goods, I don’t run into places looking for things. I’m heading back to Bunker Hill to tell them about the place soon anyway, collect my bonus and leave it at that!. I don’t know what you are going to do with this, but I’d prefer it if you’d not let out where you got this info, cool?!”

He watched the woman get up, he had to cross his legs to hide his erection from showing through his pants. Holy shit her thighs and hips were gorgeous! The degenerates at ‘The Club’ were going to go wild when they got their hands on them for sure! The vault suit left nothing to the imagination!

“That’s ok! I know how things work by now. Thank you for giving me a lead, I feared that I would be just wandering in the dark on this one!”

‘You won’t be wandering for much longer honey!’ He thought.

“Yeah...thanks! I hope this shit gets straightened out right eventually, but for me it's collecting my pay and off eastward!”

That part was true! He would collect his last pay from the club and then fuck off out of Diamond City for good. He knew that the woman was going to check out the place he’d told her about, and it was one of his ‘ambush’ sites where he’d send the tougher types like her to get grabbed by waiting club members. All he had to do now was leave them the note of a catch heading their way into the drop-off point they pre-arranged.

He sat back, staring at her firm ass as she left the Dugout. Thinking up all the filthy things the club was going to do to her when they got her. In the end, this worked out better than expected. He had secured them the hottest piece of meat they had found so far, and he had gotten rid of the hired sniffer the families here had sent to investigate his employer’s activities.

“All in all, a happy ending I think!” He laughed as he left the bill for his drink.

Natasha let out a long breath as she left the Dugout Inn. She now had something to go on with the disappearances, but she had also noticed how the guy in there had looked at her as she talked with him.

She got it a lot.

No doubt the thinness of the 111 Vault suit she wore was a factor, it was very form-fitting. But she had quickly found out that she could wear other bits and pieces over it as armor, and it offered a fair amount of protection from the background radiation that was now everywhere.

But it wasn’t just the clothes, was it?!

Natasha had been cryogenically frozen in Vault 111, Nate, her husband, had sent her on ahead when the sirens had first sounded, carrying their only child with him. But as the first bomb had dropped in central Boston. She was already on the platform with the other evacuees from Sanctuary Hills. The Armored elevator of Vault 111 had started to descend, she had seen them both still at the entrance, being held back by the guarding soldiers, They had been unable to catch up with her in time.

She had screamed and shouted at the Vault-Tec security in the facility, trying to get them to let her back out. But one of what looked like the facilities doctors drugged her. The last thing she remembered was being placed inside a long translucent ‘pod’.

When she awoke it automatically opened...and she was alone.

After she got her bearings, recovered from the emotional rollercoaster. She had seen evidence that others had been here at some point. Some of the ‘pods’ seemed to be missing, and of all the others that were still there, only she seemed to still be alive!

Reading the terminals in the Vault, and looking at the general state of the place. She had quickly discovered that she had been in some kind of Stasis for a long time. A fact which Codsworth, the Robot butler that Nate had bought shortly before the bombs, had later confirmed by telling her that over two centuries had passed since that fateful day.

She was lost, she had not found any trace of the remains of either Nate or Shaun at what was originally the Vaults gated entrance, But she knew they had not made it into the vault with her in time.

She wandered this ‘wasteland’, but she had not been powerless. She and Nate had both met in the army. Him as a frontline grunt and her as a Military Engineer.

Unlike the inhabitants of Boston now, she had skills, had useful knowledge. She could read, unlike most it seemed, operate and hack computers, and fix machines. The laser Rifle on her back had just been broken junk to begin with, but from servicing many others like it in the Gobi campaign, she’d got it back up to working fully.

Most people today didn’t even know what half the old machines were once used for. So much knowledge had been lost, her mind was a vault of lost information.

...and of course, her body was as well!

Most, if not all of the inhabitants of the wasteland showed some signs of its ravages. Even the very best of them sometimes had slightly pale skin, and of course that smell. The telltale ‘wet tin’ odor they all gave off that indicated long term radiation exposure over generations.

It wasn’t an overpowering smell or particularly unpleasant, but because she came from the pre war era, she was the only one that would notice it, never growing up in an irradiated ruin.

Others noticed her as well, she was ‘clean’, even amongst the most healthy and vibrant of this new world’s people. Despite being thirty-two years old physically she was still apparently leagues above them in terms of appearance, and she would have even been considered attractive for her age before the war itself. Her skin was full of color and her figure was something that these people would have only ever seen in long faded magazines and photos.

It meant that she stood out. People seemed to respond better to her. They somehow ‘knew’ that she was truly something unique, and her ‘mommy’ figure that she worked to maintain after Shaun’s birth had also not hurt! Her hips had rounded nicely after the pregnancy, they swayed and twisted rhythmically as she walked and ran, and her breasts had retained their ‘swell’ even though she hadn’t breastfed and instead used a bottle to feed him. They Jiggled and bounced as she moved if she was wearing revealing or form-fitting clothes.

As Nate had once nicely put it...she was ‘A smoking Hot Milf!’

She laughed quietly to herself, a tear running down her cheek as the memories once again came back.

She wiped them away, focusing once again upon the present. The missing women.

One of them had a husband of her own, and the other had parents, worrying about their daughter no doubt.

Motivated by the flood of memories of her own losses. Natasha was determined to make sure that these people did not have to suffer what she was. If there was at least one thing she could do that was worthwhile in this new life, it was to bring those women back to their families!

She should probably tell Nick. Keep him updated with what she had found out. But she knew that when it came to abductions, time was of the essence, both women could still be alive. But they won’t be for much longer if she didn’t act now.

She paused briefly in the market square. Looking at the alleyway that led to Nick’s office and the Valentine Detective agency.

She turned instead to the gate entrance to Diamond City. Once a Football stadium in better times, now a refuge and settlement.

Recalibrating her Laser rifle, she started out towards the outside.

“I can handle this one! I’ve been in firefights with better armed and trained soldiers in a war than the types I’m facing now, and I have a weapon that most of them have probably never even seen in working order before!... I can handle this!”

She breathed heavily as she walked towards the gate. Hoping that her thoughts were true.

“I still don’t understand why we sent the last one into the subway so quickly! We only had her for one night!”

Edward Taylor, The Boylston crews leader, sat back listening to Matthews whining, letting him blow off some steam. He shot up some more Med-X.The shot drowning out his voice and soothing him.

“...are you listening?!”

“No.”

The Groups second, Hayden Matthews, muttered something under his breath. Normally this would have caused a fight. But Edward was riding the Med-X and responded calmly.

“I told you before. We don’t kill them afterwards. Were not fucking savages like some of the other scum are out here. We give them at least a small chance to make it out the other end.”

“Yeah! Your right about the ‘small chance there, throwing them out with nothing but their bare asses and a combat knife is sure gonna keep those Ferals at bay down in that shithole!”

Edward ignored the response. The Med-X high was wearing down, and he wanted a gentle come around.”

But they do still have a chance.” He replied. “There is a straight run through the subway, and the exit on the other end isn’t blocked or locked up, I made sure myself. One or two of the tougher and skilled ones we’ve had might have actually made it through!”

Hayden still didn’t really get it, but then again he did originally hang with one of the crews east of goodsprings, and they are notorious psychopaths”

Edwards setup was different though. He liked to think, in his warped, irradiated and drug riddled mind, that he was somehow more ‘civilised’ than the usual scum that made up the Commonwealth's raider gangs. The ‘posh’ outfit pieces they wore under their armor pieces, the precious artworks and antiques they had scrounged up from the ruins, and of course this fucking old Clubhouse for long dead rich dudes they had set up in. Eddie and his ‘Gents’ were clearly a cut above the rest!

But of course, they still looted and raped like the other raider outfits. Standards afterall, had to be adjusted for harsher times!

The Boylston crew were one of the few all Male outfits though. It wasn’t because they disliked women however, quite the opposite.

It was because, quite simply, they were all perverts even by wasteland standards. Albeit exquisitely dressed well maintained ones!

The gear they wore was always revealing, showing of their well kept forms. They were one of the few Raiders that ever bothered to even attempt to bathe and clean themselves it seemed. They gathered around them precious artworks from before the war, Decorating the old Boylston clubs' lower levels that now served as their base. It was illuminated by old christmas lights and candles. Crumbling shop Mannequins, mostly female shaped, were arranged in often provocative poses throughout the Clubs basement floor, and dirty mattresses lay over the floor of what used to be a dining area and meeting room.

Drugs, old booze and sex toys were all over the place, and plastered on the walls alongside the string lights and valuable paintings were re war posters of various topless women,

There was also some more disturbing pictures pinned to the walls. The crew had found old camera and film development kits that they had set up in other rooms.

All across the far wall, near to where the nine men slept, were pictures of the women they had kidnapped and bought back here.  
They usually kept them for a while, raping them to keep themselves ‘entertained’ as Edward like to think of it.  
When they were finished with them and got bored. The group took them to the rear exit that led to what was once a basement area of a car park, now completely collapsed in. They would lock them out but always made sure to leave them a weapon of some kind. They were then told that the door at the other end was their only exit, and that if they could make it through the subway, they would be free. Which was technically true.

It was however, also unlikely that they would make it. The subway was home to large groups of Feral Ghouls, which rarely left the underground and preferred the darkness. The weapon they were given was usually either just a military knife or a crude pipe firearm. It would take a lot of either skill, toughness or luck to make it.

Edward had thought that doing this, that ‘giving them a chance’ somehow made what they did here better than what other raider groups practiced. That they were somehow slightly more ‘civilised’ than the rest.  
But they were still a group of drug fuelled, hedonistic rapists in the end.

The ham radio that their ‘tinkerer’ Alan, had got working fired up. Their watcher, Mark checked in as he headed to the desk.

“The shopper caught us another fish! This ones a trap job!”

Eddie and Hayden both leaned closer to the radio. “Where's she coming to?!”

“The old office store! He says that this one is well armed though! Has a revolver and one of those mean ass Laser rifles! Said to look out for a Blue Vault Jumpsuit. Fuckin ‘ell!”

Edward considered what he’d just heard, thinking up what he’d need to do to deal with someone as well armed as that. Mark spoke again.

“The shopper said ‘We would love this one though’ I can’t read his fuckin writing for shit! Something about ‘hooters’...drunk bastard!”

Eddie knew what that meant though, it would go over the others heads, some of them weren’t the sharpest tools in the box.”

“Get back here pronto then! No way of knowing if she’ll bring company we’ll have to deal with! I’ll get everyone ready this end!”

“Got it!” Mark radioed off as Edward got up. Turning to Hayden.

“You know what comes next! Time to net ourselves a new fish!”

Throughout the Boylston club, men kitted themselves in their gear, grabbing and loading up weapons. There were eight in total at the hideout, plus the watcher Mike, who was making his way back.  
The gang made their way to the old store. Setting up the trap, they sat back...and waited!

The Green monster kept firing the rusty hunting rifle wildly in front of it. Trying to hit the shooter inside the ruin across the street.

Natasha breathed slowly. She leaned and looked through her laser rifles makeshift scope. The freaks pockmarked green head square in her sights.

She pulled the trigger and a scorching beam of red hued light smashed into the Super Mutants gore soaked face, as it fell back the intense heat from the beam rushed through its entire body, burning it into hot ash. By the time the corpse would have hit the ground, it was already a smouldering pile blowing in the slight wind.

Her mind went into ‘training’ mode, the maneuvers she’d learned in basic kicking in. Darting in between cover, she made her way down to the horrific ‘camp’ of the three creatures she had just killed.  
Lying on a makeshift table of scrap metal and wood, was the butchered and torn open corpse of some unfortunate wanderer. His guts had been scooped out of his now shattered rib cage and no doubt devoured raw by the mutants, Natasha hoped that he was already dead before they started.

Getting to Boston Common was proving more difficult than she had thought. There were camps of desperate marauders set up all along the main roads that led to Swans Pond, and a few of them, like this one, had been taken over by less than human residents.

The clock was ticking for the two women, but she could not afford to make a mistake out here herself. Not with these ‘super’ mutants all over the place.

‘If I take this back alley, I could avoid having to travel along this nightmare of a road. It’ll add a little more journey time, but this route is taking long enough as is!’

She ducked into the small side alley. Hugging the wall of what was once one of the swankier apartments in Boston, no doubt now occupied by more opportunistic ambushers. It didn’t take as long as she thought to arrive at the east side of Swan Lake.

Natasha slowed down as she turned into the street where the office store's ruins were. So far she hadn’t seen anything, there were a few wild dogs howling near the church in the distance to the north, but no signs of anyone so far.  
She kept her back to the wall as she approached the office storefront entrance. Now nothing more than a gaping hole where the doors had once been. Little did she know however, she was being watched closely!

Edward was awestruck by the woman that he was now seeing through his binoculars. He had never seen anyone like her in the wastelands before, and there was no way she was the usual wanderer types you found out here.

Her skin had a rich color to it, not the paler desaturated tones that were more common in wastelanders who had lived their lives out in irradiated hellscapes. The Blue Vault Suit she was wearing told him everything he needed to know. She was obviously from one that had only opened up recently. A distant descendant of the pampered few that were lucky enough to be given shelter when the bombs dropped no doubt.

Her dying was not an option here! Even if some of the men were killed in a firefight! Capturing her alive was the only acceptable outcome for him!  
What would come after would be more than worth any sacrifice!

“Alan, are the specials on standby?!” He talked calmly over an old Military Walkie Talkie to the club's techie.

“Yup! They’re in position! All you have to do is say the magic words and they’ll zap away heh!”

The men watched as the Vault woman slowly rounded into the entrance. Her breasts jiggled and swayed as she checked for threats, pointing that deadly looking laser rifle forwards. He could hear some of the men breathing rapidly as their brains took in all of the woman's curves.

There was only one thing on their minds, and that could be dangerous in this situation. There was time for all of that later!

“Focus you assholes! Get ready and fucking remember, If she dies, YOU die!” He gritted his teeth, scolding the others quietly.

Just a little further in…!

Natasha rounded back suddenly as she heard a crash behind her! The gaping hole that she had just come through was now blocked by a thick metallic fence that had been concealed over the top of the entrance.

It was a trap!

All around her, bright flood lights came on. She heard running across what looked like makeshift balconies, just barely catching a glimpse of several running figures taking cover at strongpoints above her.

She looked around her rapidly. She spied some caved in rubble in a corner to her left that led into a neighbouring building. She readied to run for it when the voice boomed out over a loudspeaker.

“Lets not make this difficult now. You know that you're trapped and surrounded! What will it be honey?!”

The lights were blinding, Natasha couldn’t make out any of them or fix their locations. It was clear though that they had prepped this place extensively for a fight. 

“If you raise that gate, Maybe I won’t fry you with this thing I’m holding! How's that?!” She was hoping that her weapon would be intimidating enough on its own, “I can give a demonstration if you like?!” She shouted up.

Edward had prepared for this eventuality the moment Mark had told him about how well armed this one was. The floodlights would make it very difficult for her to focus on any of them. But it was still dangerous.

Which was why he had his aces ready!

“I don’t think you're in any position to flex! We have you covered from all sides. You know it's over!”

Natasha breathed in before replying.

“Your right...It is over...for you!”

She took her first shot at one of the floodlights. A scorching beam slammed directly into the lamp's glass, causing it to melt completely.

The club started their controlled return fire as she ran towards the gap in the other wall. They all made sure that they hit only the ground near her as she ran through the hole.

“She's heading your way now! Get ready Mark!”

She ran through half collapsed corridors and jumped over rubble as she entered the next building. The staircase upwards had caved in, there was only one route to take and that was down.  
She turned back briefly, firing two more shots from the laser. The beams smashed into the concrete wall at the back of her pursuers, but it had been enough to make them take cover and bide her time as she jumped down the staircase. She heard a few shots hit the wall near her in response.

She ploughed down the last set of stairs and into a large basement area. Before she realized it there were more shots coming from her right, and more flood lights came on, they hit her eyes suddenly.

The fuckers were corraling her!

She fired towards the light source again, but missed this time. She rammed through another nearby door to her left, speeding along a long, dimly lit corridor.

Natasha heard shouting behind her as she was almost to the double doors at the other end. She smashed through them full force.

She barely even registered the sudden shock of electricity that smashed into her. Screaming out she tried to target the source. But another jolt from her right caused her to double up in pain and collapse to the floor onto her back.

Her vision blurred a little but floating just above her were two crudely modified Mr Handy’s. They hovered just above her as two silhouettes slowly came into view.

They leered down at her wide eyed. Clad mostly in makeshift bits and pieces as armor that were painted a shade of ochre. One of them was bare chested but for a cut off collar and bowtie.

She attempted to reach for her revolver still holstered to her side, but felt a hand quickly snatch it away.

“Not gonna happen honey!” a third assailant flicked the pistol in his fingers as another jabbed her leg with a syringe and injected her with something.

More of them gathered around her now, she counted about nine in total as her vision started to blur, some of them where shoving their groins forward and wagging their tongues, their eyes took in every inch of her, their heavy breathing could be heard by Natasha even as whatever they had drugged her with took hold.

As her consciousness slipped away, their jeers echoed in her ears as two of them reached their hands towards her.

He sat on the old lounger in the other room. Sweating and spent. Gently rubbing the Vault suit in his hands.  
It was emblazoned with the number ‘111’ on the back, and like all of the other types of these jumpsuits he’d seen, the fabric was extremely thin. Skin Tight when worn. He thought back to when he’d first seen her, her breasts swaying, barely covered by the thing.

Despite having used her twice now, he felt the twinge of yet another erection as he thought of her in the suit. He lifted it up to his face, taking a deep sniff. The aroma of her sweat entering his nostrils.

In the other room he heard the screeches and roars of the other men. The night had devolved into a free for all. There was no way he could have kept any kind of order among the group with her. If it had been the usual kind of meat they had then yes.

But not this kind of meat. This was no scraps of dry molerat rinds, no badly cooked radroach that had been scrounged up, this was a fresh brahmin steak kind of meat...Vault Meat!

Med-X wasn’t just a painkiller from the pre-war era, it also had a dissociative effect, a very subtle anesthetic that soothed without knocking the recipient out.

It was a common drug that was abused by the soldiers during the Gobi Campaign. Causing the rank and file to block out the horrors and traumas of war.

It was working here, as she lay back, bound by the wrists and ankles. Naked and wide open as the crazed gang took their turns raping her.

Her vision was still blurry, but she could see them as they ‘huffed’ Jet out of old inhalers,swigged ancient bottles of cheap liquor, and abused other drugs and chemicals as they waited their turn with her. Goading and jostling with each other.

They were all naked like her, throbbing drug fueled erections waved in the air as they moved, glistening droplets of pre-cum slowly flowing down their shafts.

Three were directly upon her. one of them ran their fingers down her sweaty body, groping and feeling,the other had grabbed the back of her hair and was ravenously kissing her, she smelt the metallic smell of Jet on his breath as his tongue forced its way into her throat. while the third fiercely slammed between her firm legs.  
He thrust and grunted fast, moaning out in pleasure as her thigh muscles gripped tight, her body reacting physically to the stimulation.  
He sped up as his excitement grew, Natasha’s large breasts swayed furiously in response, further exciting the crazed men in the room. The other two started to pull and squeeze more roughly at her.

In her clouded mind, as the one taking her roared out in climax, shooting a load of warmth into her, she heard Nate’s voice.

‘You’re one smoking hot Milf you know. Becoming a mother has only made you sexier!”

She had felt self conscious about her body after giving birth to Shaun. Which she guessed was normal for every woman in her position. But it hadn’t just been Nate who complimented her figure, her friends and neighbours had also told her that motherhood had made her more appealing, she had been proud at the time. But that had been before Nuclear war, before being frozen for two centuries in a Vault.

Before being captured by a gang of drug fuelled rapists.

She had kept her wedding ring on when she had left the Vault, still having it. But one of them had taken it off her finger, He held it up to her face, knowing what it meant, and made sure that she had seen him drop it through the broken floorboards.

Her ‘Mom Bod…” belonged to them now! Theirs to enjoy for however long they kept her.

As the blonde haired one with the crude tattoo’s pulled out of her with a wet ‘thwack!’, one of the others quickly took position. He rubbed her hips with his hands, grabbing handfuls of flesh with his fingers as he pushed into her and began his thrusts.

As he pounded away, his dick pushed the spendings of the previous men further into her. She was not on any contraceptives before the bombs fell, and it had only been a week or so since she had left the cryopod in Vault 111.

Was she fertile now?! With all of these deranged men taking her?!

Didn’t radiation make people sterile?

Her mind filled with images of carrying a child in her arms, pale and mutated from radiation.

Natasha shouted out in protest, but this only seemed to egg the gang on even more. The one riding her grabbed both of her breasts and began roughly kneading them, using them as anchors as he pushed harder.

She zoned out as he ejaculated, warm semen flowed into her as his cock pulsed and throbbed.

The night wore on, and each of the nine men of the Boylston Club took their turns with Natasha’s body. Sating every perverse desire and whim they had. At some point she lost consciousness from exhaustion. Her vision fading as the last of the gang came towards her.

Edward guessed it was about early morning. All around what had once been the old Clubs venue hall were splayed out naked men, asleep and sated from the night's action.

They had all collapsed onto the various dirty mattresses that were spread out around the room. In the center, lying with her arms and legs still tied. Was the Vault woman.

“Vault Meat!...Heh!”

He had decided that was her new name now. This one was a keeper! They would not be sending her into the subway like the others. No, She was now the Clubs special, far too valuable to simply send away!

He walked over to her and knelt down. She was unconscious Every part of her oozed a ‘clean’ sex appeal that was never seen in wastelanders. Neatly cut shoulder length black hair, Flawless and smooth skin, free of any blemishes or rad burns, and curved. Wide hips and a large cleavage.  
She looked like the women from the ancient ‘catalogues’ that advertised and showed underwear. The men from the club loved those when they could find intact copies, it showed a glimpse of another age. A time without mutants or radiation.

“Where did you come from!” He asked quietly, more to himself than at her in particular.

He thought back to the Vault suit, the number ‘111’ on it. He wondered if there were others there, how many?

Would they send someone out to look for her?!

He pushed these questions from his mind. It didn't matter if someone came to look for her, they’d have no way to know where they were specifically.

As he leant over to Natasha, he missed the small noise that came from the device that was initially fastened round her wrist. He would never have known it, but this was a radio pulse that transmitted out from the Machine... the ‘Pip-Boy’.

Something nearby picked this signal up as well. The Boylston Club were not the only ones that had an ‘ace’ up their sleeves.

She’d given it a few upgrades from its original default chassis from the factory, and thanks to her computer tinkering knowledge, had ‘upgraded’ its behavioural algorithms as well.

Codsworth was no longer a broken, absent Minded Mr Handy left to rust in the wasteland.  
With the vicious blades attached to one arm and the mounted gatling laser on the other, It made quick work of the two rigged up Mr Handies that the club had positioned to guard the buildings rear entrance.  
The Gatling laser had left both machines a pile of molten slag before the souped up nightmare of old military programming and polite housekeeping phrases smashed through the bolted steel door and into the club.  
A smaller floating device separated from Codsworth and floated through an exposed air vent, homing in on the pip boy while the main machine got to work.

“Wuh...What the fuck was that?!!” One of the Club Members named Dale looked towards the stairway.

Edward scrambled to his feet, screaming out to everyone. “Get the fuck up!! Now you assholes! Were under attack!”

Natasha had come round from the drugs, still tied to the filthy mattresses, she smirked slightly to herself, glancing over to the pip boy tossed to the side after they stripped her, she saw the flashing green light.

She’d prepped Codsworth and kept him on reserve for sticky situations like this. If she hadn’t checked in with a broadcast past a certain length of time ‘he’ would make his way to her.

Things were about to get very messy at these perverts little club!

Many of the men were still under the influence of drugs and alcohol, but they all hastily scrambled, gathering their weapons and racing up the stairs to engage the attacker.

The screams started shortly after the first shots rang out.

Edward hung well back, climbing up to what was left of the clubs second ‘floor’ and watched the slaughter unfold.

The Boylston members all fired at the bladed metal monster that rapidly hovered between them, but it was too heavily armored for their old munitions to do all but scratch it.

The thing opened up with its gatling laser. ‘Spraying’ hot beams of light in a wide arc in front of it. Four of the club's members disintegrated in the barrage within seconds. Falling to the floor as smoking piles of ash.

Upon seeing this, Matthews called it quits and made a run for it, but the machine was a lot faster with a boosted up thruster strapped to its back. Its left arm punctured straight through his chest. Whirring blades soaked in blood and bits of bone as it pulled out of the wound. His body collapsed, a red river seeping out of his chest the last thing his brain ever registered.

The other remaining two kept firing and moving, trying their best to avoid their inevitable deaths as Edward ran back down the staircase…

...and straight into Vault Meat!

The naked woman stood before him, grinning insanely as she pointed the revolver straight between his eyes. Beside her was floating a small machine with tiny ‘arms', covered with various tools and a small laser barrel.

He stared at her, looking down her body, even right now, he felt a twinge in his groin.

“God!...Even though I’m about to die, I’ve got to say…Your one smokin hot…”

The shot cut him off before he could finish his sentence, only one man could ever say that to her!

His body fell to the ground, a massive bloody crater where his face once was. His corpse still had an erection, and it pulsed one last time.

The screaming upstairs had stopped. Natasha, still unclothed, walked up to the ground floor.

The Boylston club had been wiped out, mangled corpses and piles of ash covered the main bar area, Codsworth continued his scan as Natasha stood before him.

“I do wish you would be more careful Ma’am, The city's just not what it used to be!”

The Club had been taken care of, but where were the missing women?!

“Codsworth?! There two more we need to find! I was searching for them when these bastards caught me! Two other women!”

The robot had finished its scan of the room as it responded.

“I’m unable to locate any others beside yourself within my sensor’s radius. All of the assailants were male, plus two altered models like myself.”

Natasha took one last look around before she headed back down to the large hall they’d attacked her in.

“I need to get my gear and clothes Codsworth. There's another doorway that leads off downstairs that looks chained up. I’ll need you to see to it while I get ready!”

The robot turned slowly and began towards the stairs.

“Of Course ma’am. Would you like me to call up that Mr Valentine? Such a nice fellow! I’m sure he’d be glad to help us further!”

“No!” She paused for a second. “Don’t. I walked into this mess on my own without telling him what I was even planning, that's not a great first impression for a new partner to give!”

“Alright then ma’am! I’ll unlock that door and wait for further instructions.”

She watched as Codworth floated down the stairs. She winced as she walked, a heavy cramp pulsed between her legs from the assault the previous night. The reality of what had just happened to her was starting to hit as well.

When she had married, She had thought that Nate would only ever be the one who made love to her, a mutual act of a husband and wife. She thought that she had never needed anyone else.

Maybe it had been the drugs they had forced into her, a strange concoction she heard then call ‘psycho’, but being taken by those men all at once had awakened something within her.

That drug fuelled part of her craved their stimulation. Despite the fact none of it was wanted.

As she entered the main room, she grabbed her gear, putting back on the now torn vault suit. It was missing most of the pant legs, and it looked like someone had cut away the sleeves and part of the stomach area.  
It was better than nothing however, and the armor pieces covered her further...but not by much!

She retrieved her laser rifle and pip boy...and knelt down, poking her fingers through a gap in the floor.

She pulled out her wedding ring.

Natasha looked at it, she wanted to put it back on. But she thought back to last night. Of those men as they took her. The strange stimulation she had felt as they used her.She felt the cramp in her groin throb again.

She slid the wedding ring into the small pocket that the vault suit had, and made her way to the other exit door.


End file.
